I Hurt Everyone I Love
by shootinstar88
Summary: Something is wrong with Danny he doesn't know what he ends up hurting everyone around him including Lindsay, he leaves New York before Lindsay has the chance to tell him shes pregnat
1. Chapter 1

**I Hurt everyone I Love**

Danny lay on his bed crying the past couple of day's had been the worst of his life he had managed to upset everyone around him, everyone he cared about especially Lindsay, If he knew that the last time he slept with Lindsay would be the last he would of done things differently, it was after a night out they were teasing each other with dirty dancing and snide comments and gestures as soon as they got back to his place he just ripped her clothes off and did here right there in the hall way it was a rushed job they didn't even use protection.

He pissed of his best mate Flack they got into a fight over a case which dragged on about hurtful things about Flacks past Danny crossed the line, he screwed up a case badly he compromised evidence. That was in the first week.

In the second he managed to get into a shoot-out nearly causing Stella her life she got shoot in the shoulder she was rushed to hospital, poor Danny couldn't do anything right since he and Lindsay were fighting she called him as soon as she herd about Stella.

"Messer, what an earth is wrong with you, Your starting to scare me,"

"I'm so sorry Linds. I Just just..."

"Just What Danny,tell you what when you figure out give me a call until then i don't want to see you,"

"Come on Lindsay don't be like that, i can't live without you, i need you,"

"You need to do some thinking and sort yourself out before you loose your job and me for good,"

Danny hung up the phone and threw it against the wall he knew he needed to do something he just didn't now what, he wrote Mac,Lindsay and Stella a letter, he needed to see his mom she would now what to do, he packed his bags and got on the first plane to Italy.

At the hospital Flack and Mac were waiting for news on Stella's condition when Lindsay arrives.

"Linds. Are you okay you look a little pale," a concerned Mac asked

"I'm fine just a little dizzy, I'ts Danny I'm worried about,"

"What's up with him," Flack asked

"He doesn't tell me anything any more, anyway hows Stella"

"Were still waiting for the doctor, she's in surgery now," Lindsay started swaying across the room

"Hey Lindsay, sit dowm," Flack ran across to where she was stood put his arm around her to stop her falling and sat here down,

"Thanx,"

A few moments later a doctor walks in and informs them of Stella's situation when he notices that Lindsay has fainted.

"Stella's surgery went well, the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, oh my are you okay," The doctor rushes over to where Lindsay collapsed,

"She looked a little pale when she came in then she complained of dizziness, she wouldn't get checked out, Mac said.

"Okay let's get her to a bed a start running the usual tests, what's here name,"

"Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe 31years old," Flack shouted as they were talking her out of the room

"Mac what's happening to the team, First Danny then Stella now Lindsay," Mac looked at the celling

"I don't now Flack, I don't now lets just hope Stella and Lindsay are okay,"

"Have you herd from Danny,"

"No, not since the shooting he just ran away,"

"I think there is something wrong with him Mac, he's not been his self lately, we got into a fight he said some hurtful things about Jackie, i was a bit hard on him, I'm worried,"

"I'll go and see him, I'll need to tell him about Lindsay anyway, could you go back to the lab see if Hawkes is okay,"

"Sure," Both men left the hospital and went there septate ways all the way to Danny's place Mac was thinking what he would say to Danny before he knew it he outside his door knocking there was no answer so Mac let him self in, he noticed 3 envelopes on his coffee table, he picked them up and saw his name on one and opened it.

_Mac,_

_I no i messed up big time but don't worry I'm fine i just need some time to figure out what is wrong before i cause too much damage iv e gone to my parents for a while I'll call you soon I'm so sorry Ma i hope you can forgive me even if i can't forgive my self_

_Danny,_

Back at the hospital the doctors finally figured out what's wrong with Lindsay,

"Hi Miss Monroe, you collapsed in the waiting room so we ran some tests which reveal your pregnant, congratulations," Lindsay started crying softly

"Can i see Stella,"

"Of course follow me," The doctor led Lindsay into Stella's room

"You can tell your friend your good news," Stella sat up and locked eye's with Lindsay

"What good news,"

"How are you, I'm sorry Stel."

"Linds I'm fine what news,"

"I'm pregnant,"

"oh Lindsay that's good news,"

"Is it are you forgetting why your here and what he's done,"

"Lindsay It wasn't Danny's fault he couldn't see the guy the post was in the way by the time i saw him he had already shot me,"

"We split up he's changed he's going though something but he keeps pushing me away in the process i got fed up and I told him if he wants anything from us then he's got to sort himself out,"

"He will Linds he will, he's crazy about you," Mac was stood outside Stella's room Listening to their conversation.

"Stel, Linds i have a note from Danny, he's gone to visit his mom in Italy to sort things out," he hands them each the letter

_Montana_

_I now I've hurt you a lot, I always seem to hurt the one's I love, yes I Love you Lindsay and I hope if I return you will forgive me and we can carry on where we left of, At the moment i need to sort a few things out within my self, I'll be in contact soon_

_Love Danny,_

_P.S I will never stop loving you, your me one and only _

Lindsay began to cry could the father of her child be gone forever, she needed to speak to him.

_**Authors note well tahts the first chap hope you like it if you do let me now Review Please **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hurt Everyone I Love**

At the airport Danny was a mess, his head all over the place, he kept blaming him self for everything that had happened, the argument he got into with Flack, Stella getting shot and being a horrible to the one true person who love and cares for him _Why did i push her away, i should of let her in. _Danny thought to himself as waited for his filght

Emotions were running through Lindsay's mind also, _Of course u can forgive him, we love each other. _She needs Danny more than ever, but she knows that Danny needs his space there is something very wrong with him and he needs to find out what. Stella sat in here bed watching Lindsay go over things in her mind, when Lindsay walks over to her

"He left a note for you to," Lindsay passed the letter to Stella who read it out loud.

_Hi Stella,_

_I'm really sorry about what happened i wish i could turn back time and let it be me that got shot, I hope your okay, I need you to do something for me, I need you to look after Lindsay and remind her that i love her and its not fair if i stay because i know I'll only hurt her more, I'll be back when i sort things out in the mean time don't let Lindsay forget._

_Danny _

As Stella was reading it Lindsay burst into tears, she had to tell him but how.

"If i now Danny like i think, he'll be on his way to his Mom's. I need to go to the airport,"

"You go get him Kiddo,"

It wasn't that far to the airport Lindsay jumped into a cab and was there within 5minutes, she ran all the way to the check in desk, she had a feeling Danny was there, security wouldn't let her pass so she just pulled out her badge they soon let here through, It didn't take her long to find him she could always spot him a mile off.

"Danny," she shouted loudly

"Danny Messer," even louder. Danny turned around an saw her.

"Lindsay, how did you now i was here,"

"Come on Danny i now you better than any one,"

"True, why are you here though, i thought you didn't want to see me,"

"It's not that i didn't want to see you it was more i couldn't face it, I love you Danny and i can't bare watching you when your all messed up inside, things are different now, you need to sort yourself,"

"I know baby, that's why I'm going to Mom's she'll now what to do,"

"But I need you right now, and your a grown man now Danny i think you need to sort this out on your own, well not exactly on your own we can do it together," She reached out her hand and signalled for him to do the same until both hand connected

"Did you say you needed me right now,"

"Yes, there is something you should now, but i don't now how your gunna take when your like this, it make make you see sense or push you over the edge," Lindsay looked away from Danny

"Lindsay just tell me please, we'll get through everything together and sharing things," Danny held Lindsay close to him

"I was at the hospital visiting Stella when I collapsed the doctors ran tests and ..." she was cut of by Danny.

"Are you okay, are you Ill are yo..."

"Danny just listen I'm pregent, were gunna have a baby," Danny stood there in shock for a while,

"You're what, were having what,"

"I'll go I'm sorry for thinking that telling you was the right decision, for some reason i thought it would help your mental state i guess i was wrong, c ya around." Lindsay stormed off leaving Danny just standing there in the airport.

_**A/N: Please Review and let me now what you think so far**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hurt Everyone I Love**

Lindsay stood outside the airport_ Way to go Linds, why was i so hard on him, it's not his fault, i need to go back. _She pushed her way though the crowm back to where Danny stood, he was in the same position she left him, She walked straight up to him put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulde.

"Danny I'm sorry that was a little cold, I'm just scared. Scared that I'll be alone i mean we never talked about kids and I don't now how you feel about them, i over reacted, we can sort though his," Danny finally moved and placed both arms around her waist.

"I think your right, God your always right i need to get my self together first before I can think about anything else,"

"Come on then, lets go figure out what is up with you, together," Lindsay moved away from Danny and held out her hand, he grabbed and they left the airport hand in hand.

They arrived back and Danny's sat down and began to talk.

"So," Lindsay broke the silence,

"So, I'm gunna be a Dad, as in like a Parent" Lindsay began to chuckle so did Danny,

"I like that,"

"Like what,"

"When you smile you haven't done that in a while,"

"No i haven't I do fell a lot better now that where talking, that i haven't completely pushed you away, I still feel like shit though, I said some bad thing to Flack, God what an Idiot I am,"

"Anything else in that little brain of your that's worring you," Lindsay tried to make a joke about things,

"Well there is the whole shooting thing with Stella, I now I'm not to blame but i can't help feeling that i could of done something more you now,"

"Okay fist thing is first we deal with Flack after all he is your best mate, I'll call him," Lindsay got up to call him. Danny tried to pull her back to stop her but he was to slow she ran into the bedroom a dailed Flacks number.

_Hey_

_Flack its Linds_

_Hey Linds what's up_

_It Danny, i think you need to come to his place_

_come on Linds I don't wanna see him after what he said_

_Please Flack he didn't mean it, you now he didn't mean it._

_I now but it still hurt_

_Danny's hurting, he needs your support not your sarcasm he's feeling a lot better now we had a talk i told him i was pregnant he's sorting things out that why he needs to talk to you_

_Okay for Linds for you_

_Don't mention what he said, he can't remember just let him you everything is okay between you to. _

_I'll have to ring him, I'm stuck at work until we arrest this guy were after or something_

_Okay bye_

_Bye._

Lindsay stays in the bedroom so he and Don can talk a few moments later she hears Danny's phone ring,

_Messer_

_Hey Messer What's up_

_Nothing much, i need to tell you something_

_Let me speack first_

_Im gunna be a dad can you belive it me a dad_

_Really you finally knocked her up then_

_Shut up, u'll be its uncle, uncle Flack_

_U shut up Messer, Im happy for you._

_Lets go out later and celabrate well get the rest of the team and make an announcement _

_Okay I'll tell the others meet you usual place 730_

_Cool, Bye_

Danny was really exited Lindsay could tell by the way he was speaking to Falck and both men forgot about there problem

_**A/N please review**_


End file.
